Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom)
(leader), ; formerly Thor Corps (leader), (leader), (founder and leader), Magneto's , , , , , Acts of Vengeance Prime Movers, partner of Namor, employer of the Terrible Trio, (leader), , ally of Layla Miller; | Relatives = Werner von Doom (father, deceased); Cynthia von Doom (mother, deceased); Boris (unofficially adoptive father/guardian); Kristoff Vernard (ward, adopted son); Caroline le Fay (daughter) Dr. Bob Doom (fifth cousin); Alexander Flynn (alleged son); Valeria von Doom (alleged alternative daughter); Kang the Conqueror, his counterparts, and offspring (alleged descendants); Victor von Doom II (clone, deceased); Wanda Maximoff (ex-fiancée); Susan von Doom (wife, status unknown); Franklin von Doom (son, status unknown); Valeria von Doom (daughter, status unknown); Jonathan Storm (brother-in-law, status unknown); Franklin Storm (father-in-law, deceased) | Universe = Marvel UK | BaseOfOperations = Undisclosed base; formerly Library of Worlds; Castle Doom, Doomstadt, Latveria; Latverian Embassy, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America; The Council, Doctor Doom's Castle (Upstate New York), Doomstadt, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Male | Height = 6' 2" | Height2 = (6'7"Category:Height 6' 7" when armored) | Weight = 225 lbs | Weight2 = (415 lbs when armored) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Burn scars on his face | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist; former world destroyer, Monarch of Latveria, Baron of Hassan, Baron of Krozi, would-be conqueror, leader of an order of Tibetan monks | Education = College studies in the sciences (expelled before degree completion); self-educated to graduate level and beyond in most sciences; self-taught knowledge of the mystic arts of magic; studied under Cagliostro | Origin = Human Mutate Sorcerer | PlaceOfBirth = A Romani camp outside of Haasenstadt, Latveria | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = ''Fantastic Four'' #5 (As Doctor Doom) ''Infamous Iron Man'' #1 (As Iron Man) | Quote = I am Doom. Destroyer of worlds... What gods dare stand against me? | Speaker = Doctor Doom | HistoryText = The son of a gypsy sorceress from Latveria, Victor Von Doom was a genius with a natural aptitude for both magic and science. While at college in America, he met Reed Richards, his greatest rival, who would become his greatest enemy as the leader of the Fantastic Four. Horrifically scarred by his own recklessness, Doom encased himself in a high tech suit of armour and returned to his own country to conquer it. The rest of the world is next! | Powers = Magic: Doctor Doom was introduced to the mystic arts by his mother (who was of Romani and Latverian blood). He further developed his abilities by traveling through time and learning lost Dark Arts from individuals such as Morgan le Fey. After Dr. Strange stepped down as the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, Doom was amongst the candidates considered suitable to replace him. However the majority of his powers came from the Hazareth Three, and upon angering them most of his sorcery was removed and he was trapped in Hell as punishment. While they enhanced his powers he could achieve the following: * Mystical Blasts: Doom's mystical expertise was only the minor magics of the Earth. * Mystical Force-Fields * Invoke Entities * Spell Casting * Spell Reversing * Summoning: Doom could summon hordes of demonic creatures. * Teleportation * Dimensional Travel: Doom could travel to other dimensions, including accessing the dreamtime. * Mystical Ensnaring * Mystical Portals * Healing: Doom is able to heal himself and others from injuries. * Banishment * Time-travel * Power Absorption * Elemental Manipulation: Doom could create a blizzard within seconds. Psionics: Throughout his history, Doom always searched for ways to augment himself. Due to his encounter with aliens and mutants, naming the Ovoids and the Marquis of Death, Doom has evolved as a being, though it is not clarified how or to what extent. It is for sure though that he has acquired telepathic powers in the process. Those skills are the result of personal mental development and are not to be confused with magic. * Mind Transference: By training with an alien race, Doom has gained the ability to switch his mind with that of another nearby human being with whom he has made eye contact, a process which he learned from the alien Ovoids. However, Doom prefers his own body and only uses this transference power as a last resort. * Hypnotism: Doom is able to hypnotize individuals, as he did with Aquaman. *''Technopathy:'' Doom can exert technopathic control over certain machines, most notably the Doombots, but can control other technologies too, as he did with his suit's charger, describing his ability as latent telepathy. *''Telekinesis:'' After being sent to the dawn of time by Marquis of death, Victor claimed that spent millenia transforming his body and mind and thus becoming a superior being. This resulted in him to be able to use notable telekinesis as well as levitate himself. *''Power Nullification:'' Doom has repeatedly blocked the Fantastic Four's powers using his mind. *''Enhanced Senses:'' Even without his mask, Doom's sense of hearing is on superhuman level. | title = Former Powers | body = Power Cosmic: After stealing the Power Cosmic from the Silver Surfer, Doom became enormously powerful. He easily defeated the Fantastic Four, plunged one part of the world in darkness, froze an entire tropical region, and accelerated the evolution of apes into terrifying creatures. Doom lost these powers when he was tricked into flying into the barrier Galactus set up to prevent Silver Surfer from leaving Earth. Beyonder's powers: Doom formerly had the powers of the cosmic being known as the Beyonder. He had vast psionic abilities, could easily change states of matter, and had a host of different powers. He was endowed with superhuman strength of such an extent that it was potentially incalculable. Using his ability to manipulate reality, he could, in effect, regenerate damage done to his body by simply willing it to be repaired. Other powers include teleportation, flight, the ability to choose his own physical resistances and attributes, as well as the ability to move others from one place to another via teleportation. Beyonders' powers: During the eight years of existence of Battleworld, Doom possessed virtual omnipotence stolen from the race of Beyonders. He was able of holding together an entire planet composed of the remnants of destroyed realities by thought alone, he could rearrange reality as he pleased, teleport, return from the death, easily overpower the human vessel of the Phoenix Force, and even defeat a wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet. | Abilities = Super-Genius Intelligence: Doctor Doom's most dangerous weapon is his intellect. He is one of the top mortal minds on the planet Doom even cured Ben Grimm of his Thing form. Doom has constructed hundreds of devices, including a working time machine, devices which can imbue people with powers, and many types of robots. His most frequently used robots are his "Doombots," exact mechanical replicas of the himself. They look like him, talk like him, and even act like him. Individually, Doombots have an advanced AI (artificial intelligence) so that each one believes itself to be the real Doom. As a safety measure, each Doombot has a dampener program that is triggered whenever the real Doom (or another Doombot) is nearby. These "body doubles" appear when Doom cannot be present or is unwilling to risk his own life, and are often responsible for Doom's seeming return from certain death. Another common type of robot used is the Servo-Guard, the police force of Latveria. Doom specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry, and time travel. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. Master Martial Artist: During his time in Tibet, Doom was trained in martial arts by the monks. He is vastly skilled in many combat techniques, both armed and unarmed. He has been trained by the best sword masters on Earth and can achieve very powerful nerve strikes. His combat skills are so great that he managed to kill a lion with his bare hands, to beat Daredevil in hand-to-hand combat and to wield Captain America (Steve Rogers)'s shield as proficiently as Steve Rogers himself. Peak Human Conditioning: Doom has trained his body to the level of the finest human athlete. He is well-built, fast and agile. He has also displayed great reflexes and equilibrium. His physical strength and durability surpass even those of Daredevil. Indomitable Will: Doom has a great willpower. He was able to resist psychic attacks from Emma Frost and the Purple Man using only his will, to reject the mystical armor that the Soulsword provides the wielder on sheer willpower alone and while he was tortured in Hell, he refused to let a single audible indication of pain exit his mouth. Doom's willpower could be considered even godly as, after having stolen the Beyonders' omnipotent abilities for himself, he was capable of creating an entire new planet from the remnants of incursion points between collapsing worlds, that new planet was Battleworld. He held this world together with his will. Highly Influential Connections: As Monarch of Latveria, Doctor Doom has access to technological and military hardware. He also has command of conventional military forces; see Doctor Doom's Generals. Charismatic leader: Doom is able to attract people's positive attraction, especially on the citizens of Latveria, even when his plans are failing. He is also a skilled politician and strategist and has occasionally been the leader of numerous teams, including the Cabal and the Fantastic Four. Diplomatic Immunity: (formerly) As the leader of a sovereign nation, Doctor Doom often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. He has even been escorted by Captain America himself. After renouncing his status as ruler of Latveria, it is likely he lost this status. Artist: Doom has shown himself to be a talented artist. He painted a duplicate of the Mona Lisa while using Layla Miller as his model. Pianist: Doom has shown himself to be a talented pianist. He has played various compositions of his own creation. Master Swordsman: Doom has been shown being proficient in sword combat, having been trained by the best teachers - until he overcame them all - and being able to out-duel Warlord Krang in swordmanship. | Strength = Unknown. Presumably considerably less than Iron Man, when wearing his armor. | Weaknesses = Ego: It has been shown in the past that Doom can be manipulated by pandering to his sense of superiority, especially over Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards). Spider-Man (Peter Parker) was able to gain his assistance concerning unknown technology by saying Reed could not figure it out. This ego is also the main reason for his vendetta against Reed, as he cannot accept that Reed understood his equations better than he did. Deal with Mephisto: Doom made a deal with the demon Mephisto; he was allowed to summon and challenge Mephisto once a year and try to win back the soul of his deceased mother, but each time he fails the people of Latveria will grow to despise him more and more. | Equipment = * Jet-Packs: The typical suit of armour has twin jet-packs mounted at the waist, though other suits (or modifications of the original suit) contain a single jet-pack mounted on the back. * Concussive Blasts: Concussive bolts of force can be fired from the gauntlets and faceplate of the armour, though the mask only generates force blasts when it is not being worn. * Force-Field: The suit's best defence is the force-field generated by the armour, which has a maximum radius of eight feet (and so can encompass others); Doom cannot attack without lowering his force-field. * Infrared Vision: Infrared scanners in the helmet allow the wearer to detect heat sources, permitting night vision and the ability to see invisible persons (unless they do not give off or can somehow mask their heat signature). * Recycling System: The armour is self-supporting, equipped with internal stores and recycling systems for air, food, water, and energy, allowing the wearer to survive lengthy periods of exposure underwater or in outer space. * Sensor Systems: Optical scanners in the helmet allow the helmet's eyepieces to be used as high-powered telescopes, and parabolic ear amplifiers fitted inside the helmet allow Doom to detect extremely faint sounds and unusual frequencies within the audible range for humans. *''Vacuum Resistance'' Doom's armour allows him to survive in space, underwater or at toxic environments * Solar Energy Absorption: A thermo-energizer allows the armour to absorb and store solar and heat energy, and use it to power the armour's other systems; this system can only be used while the force-field is deactivated. * Thermal Units: This device hidden on Doom's gloves allowed him to spray a cloud of yellow mist with special properties to nullify invisibility powers of a character in an area. Once this enemy was located, Doom could easily change to a different attack. * Personal Adapters: Using this devise Doom can absorb multiple forms of energy. * Special protection against other machines: Doom's armour is impervious to some of his other devices, such as the Disintegrator. His suit was also unhackable by the Extremis * Splinters of the True Cross: Doom claims that his armour contains splinters of the True Cross, along with other such defenses (presumably to protect him from undead enemies, i.e Dracula)Stating in ''Captain Britain and MI-13'' #10, that he has always anticipated war between himself and Dracula ) Considering Doom's capabilities to time travel, there is possibility of this being true. * Optional systems: The following devices could be added to Doom's armour at his whim, but Doom himself only carried them if he felt he would need those: ** Energy Fist ** Fingertip Darts ** Image Projector ** Inhibitor Ray ** Instant Hypnotism Impulser ** Intensified Molecule Projector ** Ionic Blade ** Knuckle Rockets ** Mini-Missile Launcher ** Nerve Impulse Scrambler ** Neuro-Space Field ** Sleeping Gas ** Refrigeration Unit ** Sonic Drill ** Stun-Shocker Iron Man Armor: A suit of armor seemingly stolen by Doom from one of Tony Stark's labs, potentially the Iron Man Armor Model 51 retrofitted to suit Doom's style. This armour has been used by Doom in combination with his magical abilities, and it grants him the following abilities: * Flight * Cloaking * Repulsor Blasts: A concussive blast of energy. *'Enhanced Strength' * Enhanced Durability * Magnetic Manipulation Doctor Doom possesses two different Infinity Gauntlets from two alternate realities, but due to that, they don't work the same way in his home reality. As a genius-level inventor and monarch of a sovereign nation, Doom can attain many other pieces of equipment as needed. See also: Technological Achievements, Doctor Doom's robots. Silver Surfer's Surfboard Mystical Armor: Doom used mystic armour obtained through a bargain with the Hazareth Three. The exact specifications of this armour are unknown and it was apparently lost when the Hazareth Three withdrew their support and empowerment of Doom. Destroyer Armor Replica: A replica of the enchanted Destroyer armour of the Asgardians Doom created after experimenting on the Asgardians. Powered by the life force of the Asgardians Doom experimented on, the armour was physically manned by Doom himself and provided him with enough power to go toe-to-toe with Thor. However, Thor eventually managed to destroy the armour with Mjolnir. | Transportation = Various; formerly his Flying Fortress and Silver Surfer's surfboard. | Weapons = Formerly, Doom often carried a "broomhandle" Mauser pistol, which he used to dispatch targets "unworthy" of his other means of attack. | Notes = * In Latveria, Doom has his own holiday - Doom's Day, which is an enormous celebration. * One of Doctor Doom's traits that often makes him stand out is his tendency to refer to himself in third person. * Because of his status as ruler of Latveria, Doom typically has diplomatic immunity. This is perhaps his greatest asset, as any attempt to kill him would be a breach of international law - It has been used to prevent his death at the hands of the Fantastic Four, and resulted in Captain America acting as Doom's escort/bodyguard whilst he was making a diplomatic visit to America. * Doom has learned magic from several powerful individuals, including Doctor Strange and Morgan le Fay. Doom has also taken apprentices of his own, such as Layla Miller. | Trivia = * In one retcon, the scar that Doom originally received from the explosion of his arcane device was, while large, not horribly disfiguring. In his eagerness to assume his masked persona, he donned the faceplate of his first suit of armor while the metal was still smoking from the forge. The burns he suffered from this act were thought to have made him truly hideous. However, this was later itself retconned in the series ''Books of Doom''. * The original story of his scar was that the explosion of his demonic portal actually did cause a hideous disfiguring scar, and to suit his own hubris, he donned the infamous mask. * After the Secret Wars, the Beyonder appeared in Fantastic Four #28, where he explained that he had pulled Doom from a different time. He then rectified the situation by reordering Doom's appearances to fit the time-stream. * Doom is allegedly a user of the Facespace social network, and friend to Nuwa. * Doctor Doom made a cameo appearance in the pages of DC's JLA #1. In the scene, Doom and Wolverine are executed by a super-villain team known as the Hyperclan. The scene was written by Grant Morrison. * Doom states he has studied under one of Dracula's greatest enemies, suggesting that Doom has traveled back in time to study under Abraham van Helsing. He has also shown that he did not recognize Dracula's title of Count. * Doom killed his first person at the age of sixteen, however it was in self-defence. * Doom states that his self-awareness began when he was within his mother's womb. Doom theorized that his mother's contact with demons is what made this possible, further stating that their "... touch opened his mind too clearly and too early". * Benjamin Grimm may have been responsible for the accident that disfigured Doom, saying that he had tampered with Doom's machine some time before the accident. * Doom owns three Renoirs, having previously possessed four, but ordering one to be destroyed merely because it displeased him. * Dr. Doom was featured on stamp #84 of the Marvel Value Stamps "A" series. It was published in Marvel Team-Up #33 in May, 1975. * Latveria has its own version of The Beatles' song All You Need Is Love, which replaces "love" for "Doom." * Even though Doom was expelled from college before finishing his only known higher studies, he claims to possess multiple doctorates. * Most, but not all, of Doom's appearances in British comics have been reprints of American material. | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Mad Scientists Category:Villains Category:Earth-616 Characters